Atherosclerosis is a syndrome affecting arterial blood vessels. A hallmark of atherosclerosis is a chronic inflammatory response in the walls of arteries, in large part due to the accumulation of lipid, cholesterol, leucocytes, and other inflammatory cells and the formation of plaque on the arterial wall. Atherosclerosis is commonly referred to as hardening of the arteries. Angioplasty is a vascular interventional technique involving mechanically widening an obstructed blood vessel, typically caused by atherosclerosis.
During angioplasty, a catheter having a tightly folded balloon is inserted into the vasculature of the patient and is passed to the narrowed location of the blood vessel at which point the balloon is inflated to a fixed size using an inflation fluid, typically angiographic contrast media. Percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI), commonly known as coronary angioplasty, is a therapeutic procedure to treat the stenotic coronary arteries of the heart, often found in coronary heart disease.
In contrast, peripheral angioplasty, commonly known as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA), refers to the use of mechanical widening of blood vessels other than the coronary arteries. PTA is most commonly used to treat narrowing of the leg arteries, especially, the iliac, external iliac, superficial femoral and popliteal arteries. PTA can also treat narrowing of veins, and other blood vessels.
Although the blood vessel is often successfully widened by angioplasty, sometimes the treated wall of the blood vessel experienced abrupt closure after balloon inflation or dilatation due to acute recoil or vasospasm. One solution to such collapse is stenting the blood vessel to prevent collapse. A stent is a device, typically a metal tube or scaffold, that is inserted into the blood vessel following angioplasty, in order to hold the blood vessel open.
While the advent of stents eliminated many of the complications of abrupt vessel closure after angioplasty procedures, within about six months of stenting, a re-narrowing of the blood vessel can form, a condition known as restenosis. Restenosis was discovered to be a response to the injury of the angioplasty procedure and is characterized by a growth of smooth muscle cells—analogous to a scar forming over an injury. As a solution, drug eluting stents were developed to address the reoccurrence of the narrowing of blood vessels. One example of a drug eluting stent is a metal stent that has been coated with a drug that is known to interfere with the process of restenosis. A potential drawback of certain drug eluting stents is known as late stent thrombosis, which is an event in which blood clots inside the stent.
Drug eluting balloons are believed to be a viable alternative to drug eluting stents in the treatment of atherosclerosis. In a study which evaluated restenosis and the rate of major adverse cardiac events such as heart attack, bypass, repeat stenosis, or death in patients treated with drug eluting balloons and drug eluting stents, the patients treated with drug eluting balloons experienced only 3.7 percent restenosis and 4.8% MACE (major adverse coronary events) as compared to patients treated with drug eluting stents, in which restenosis was 20.8 percent and 22.0 percent MACE rate. (See, PEPCAD II study, Rotenburg, Germany).
Although drug eluting balloons are a viable alternative, and in some cases appear to have greater efficacy than drug eluting stents as suggested by the PEPCAD II study, drug eluting balloons present challenges due to the very short period of contact between the drug coated balloon surface and the blood vessel wall. In particular, the balloon can only be inflated for less than one minute, and is often inflated for only thirty seconds. Therefore, an efficacious, therapeutic amount of drug must be transferred to the vessel wall within a thirty-second to one-minute time period. For the peripheral vasculature, the allowable inflation times can be greater than one minute, but are still measured in minutes. Thus, there are challenges specific to drug delivery via a drug coated balloon because of the necessity of a short inflation time, and therefore time for drug or coating transfer—a challenge not presented by a drug eluting stent, which remains in the patient's vasculature once implanted.
Other considerations are the current theories about the mechanism by which a drug coated balloon transfers drug to the vessel wall. One theory, for example, is that upon balloon expansion, drug mechanically fractures or dissolves from the coating, diffuses to the vessel wall and then permeates into the vessel wall. A second theory is that upon balloon expansion the balloon coating is transferred to the vessel wall, and then drug permeates into the vessel wall from the coating adhered to the vessel wall. Another theory is that the balloon expansion creates tears and microfissures in the vessel wall, and a portion of the coating inserts into the tears and microfissures. Drug then permeates into the vessel wall from the coating within the tears and fissures. Yet another theory is that upon balloon expansion, a layer of dissolved drug and coating excipients is formed at a high concentration on the vessel wall as a boundary layer. The drug diffuses and permeates from this boundary layer into the vessel wall. In most of these theories, the drug transfers from the balloon to the circulation or the vascular wall tissue upon fracture of the coating due to inflation of the balloon and occurs within one minute, and preferably within 30 seconds. Therefore, a need exists for a drug coated balloon having efficient drug transfer to a vessel wall.
Various embodiments of drug-coated balloons have been proposed, including balloons with a therapeutic agent disposed directly on the balloon surface and balloons having various protective sheaths. However, not all embodiments result in an efficacious response in reducing restenosis after balloon and bare metal stent trauma.
Therefore, a need exists for a drug eluting balloon and more particularly, a balloon coated with a therapeutic agent that provides for effective delivery kinetics of the therapeutic agent from the surface of the balloon.